A long time ago
by LAB Rats
Summary: Remus/Harry. Songfic- A Long Time Ago by Jim Croce. Sappy.


Disclaimer- I don't own this song, this book, or anything of the sort. A long time ago by Jim Croce.

A long time ago.

_Seems like such a long time ago  
_

The war was over, had been for long enough. Remus smiled at the ceiling though, because those who really mattered, had lived. Well...

_I was walking on a lonely road_

Remus has spent more time being alone before the war...and during the first war. _  
_  
_Getting tired of dreamin' alone  
_

Remus had woken up alone every day for years, planning alone, and everything else, alone.

_Like all the lonely people I had known_

no one else was left alone so much. Severus was entirely unpleasant and still had people trying to talk to him. It didn't happen to Remus. It's was different with him, apparently.

_Seems like such a long time ago  
_

Seems like so long ago since he was allowed to be alone without asking for it.

_There was no one who would share my song  
_

Everyone ran away from him because of his condition. He wasn't allowed to attend many places because it put everyone else off.

_I was just a boy far from home_

Harry didn't know the first thing about the wizarding world. He wasn't sure about anything in any place. It took all he had to not run and hide from it.

_But I became a man when you came along_

Harry knew that Remus would protect him, when Remus saved him from the Dementors. Again and Again, he trusted Remus to be there to protect him. He knew that he would never be hurt with Remus. He didn't understand it until later.

_We spent the whole night talkin'_

Harry took Remus out on the hunt with him, spending his days and nights talking to Remus, learning about the man as the man learned about him.

_You said you'd like to see the sunrise_

Remus had never seen a sunrise, always too tired to try, or too busy. Harry woke up before the sun, then shook him away just before the horizon could turn gold. Remus has smiled.

_But in the gold of mornin'_

Harry never saw anything about the dawn that made it special, because the gold wasn't the important gold.

_Was nothing I had not seen in your eyes_

Harry watched Remus' face as the man watched the sun rise. It wasn't for Harry that he was awake so early. Remus had wanted to see it. Had deserved to see it. Remus deserved to have what he wanted. And Harry loved the way the sun and the happiness made Remus' eyes light up so much, and Harry felt a childish glee well up inside of himself.

_I was so afraid to touch you_

Harry thought that Remus would reject him when Harry reached out to stroke Remus' cheek. Remus didn't though, but ignored the possible meaning to take comfort in the fact that Harry cared.

_Thought you were too young too know_

Remus had known for a long time that, eventually, he'd go too far with Harry. He'd always thought of him as the tiny baby. But when Harry reached out to touch him, it was almost like Harry loved him back.

_So I just watched you sleeping_

When night came, Harry slept first, the tension around his face loosening and his body relaxing finally, with Remus there to protect him. Remus just sat across the tent and stared, the lovely curves of Harry's face calling his hand out to touch Harry's face, but Harry didn't stir when Remus did so, and Remus smiled.

_Then you woke and said to me_

Harry stirred. He knew they didn't have another blanket, but he was cold, so he just moved across the tent to Remus.

_The night is cold_

Remus was surprised when Harry curled into him, but understood because he too was cold. "I'm cold." Harry said softly. "I don't like being cold."

_It frightens me_

It scared Remus to think of how much he loved Harry being so close.

_And I could sleep so easy next to you_

Harry slept so deeply that Remus wasn't happy to wake him come morning.

_It wasn't very long ago_

Remus grinned at the ceiling again. It wasn't a long time ago that he felt the warmth against him.

_You said that you would like to share my road_

Harry had been wary of taking Remus with him, because Remus could be hurt. Harry knew pain, knew everything about it. And didn't care. It was Remus in pain that would kill him. And he knew that each took it as their job to protect the other. He was wary about taking someone that could be hurt, but Remus wanted to come, and that pain would be greater.

_Then you started singin' my song_

Remus was worried when Harry went into the woods with him, because he didn't want to know what his wolf would do to the boy. The first full moon together came, and Harry just sat, unafraid, and hummed some song that seemed to make the Beast sure that Harry was on his side. In his pack. The lick was part of that, and Harry proved it more then Harry wasn't afraid. Ever...

_You said so many nights are waiting_

Harry never saw further into the future then the end of Voldemorts time, so it surprised him when Remus asked him what he was gong to become. Remus was equally surprised that Harry hadn't thought that far. Remus told him o plan for the future, because he would make sure Harry had one.

_Let's not spend a moment wasting time_

Harry didn't want to go into the past when he was near a horcrux. All he saw was getting to the horcrux and nothing else. Remus was afraid of that mentality. That Harry would kill him without a problem if it was needed. So he wanted it over as fast as possible.

_'Cause we have very far to go_

Harry never told Remus where the Horcrux was hidden, because he'd leave a note every so often as he checked. Remus knew that Harry didn't trust him truly, and it hurt. He wanted that, and he would get it. He had a long way to go, but he'd get it.

_I will go if you will take me_

Remus didn't want to go to Hogwarts when Harry asked. But he sighed. "I'll go with you. I will go if you go with me."

_I have never had a lover_

Those words were whispered into Remus' ear just before dark, before either of them- it hadn't been decided- could have watch. Those words brought the blood from Remus' brain to the rest of his body, and started something that shouldn't have happened. Something that Remus wanted to take back.

_I am young_

Harry knew that Remus felt bad over it, but didn't know how to make it better. So he spoke, "I'm young, I know, but I don't care."

_But I am so alone_

Remus didn't care what Harry said, but he heard anyway. "I'm alone even in a crowd. No one can understand, I don't have a normal life." Remus couldn't ignore Harry anymore, and had to respond.

_We spent the whole night talkin'_

Neither noticed dawn coming. Neither noticed that it was day so soon. Both were engrossed in the words of the other.

_But in the gold of mornin'_

Harry understood the rising of the sun when he saw it through Remus' eyes, 10 years after the war. Both had stayed with the other, because there was no one else who could share what they had. The understanding they had come to...


End file.
